


I'll still love you when you leave.

by adrian_alyosha



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrian_alyosha/pseuds/adrian_alyosha





	I'll still love you when you leave.

Ludwig placed rough fingers on tanned skin, the morning light shining through and making Feliciano look almost angelic as soft auburn hair fell into his face. He was more beautiful to him than anything else, and the blond started to regret allowing this to happen. 

He wanted love. 

Feliciano had just wanted kisses and someone to care for him, but the older man could find comfort from anyone. Ludwig wasn’t special, not in that way, he had just been convenient. ‘A fun time between friends,’ as Feliciano had proposed excitedly the night before, breath heavy with wine. 

Ludwig couldn’t have turned it down if he tried, head swimming with romantic notions of what might happen; the declarations of love that would finally pour out from those soft lips that had so eagerly kissed him into submission. 

Words that never came. 

Feliciano was everything to him, he was his only real friend, and Ludwig was sure he was the only one he could ever love like this.

He was also sure that tomorrow the sun would touch empty sheets and the warmth in his chest would seep into ice.


End file.
